Happy Birthday Sakura
by devilinadress
Summary: It's her birthday and well she had no idea it would turn out like this. From throwing her phone out the window to avoid total humiliation to Karin and her friends getting a couple balls to the face and running from the school heart throb but hey that's Sakura Haruno for ya. "That's the second time today." Ino said as her best friend ran off again. "Is she serious?" Naruto asked.
1. Chapter 1

"Kami I hate taking the bus." An annoyed voice huffed out. "Yeah well Sakura until one of us gets a car we are taking this big hunk of junk."

Her best friend said as the bus came to a stop in front of their school. "So what do you plan to do for your birthday forehead?" Sighing Sakura stood and they exited the bus. "Not sure Ino-pig. You know how my mom and dad are."

Walking into the school they headed to their lockers. "Well what do you want for your birthday?" Ino asked as she opened her locker. Pulling the hair tie from her head her hair fell from the bun that sat atop her head. Ruffling her waist length hair she opened her locker and grabbed her books. Laughing she smirked. "Sasuke," she said to Ino and closed her locker.

Turning she bumped into someone's chest dropping her books. "Oh I'm sorry," she said then kneeled to grab her things. Reaching for her notebook her hand stop midair as another hand picked it up. Looking up she said nothing.

"You said my name," a deep voice said. Standing she laughed nervously. "What? No I didn't I… said… see you later Ino." With that she turned on her heels and walked off forgetting about her notebook.

"Oh hi Sasuke umm she's just really excited to get to class." "Right Ino," he said then walked off. 'He walked off with her notebook,' Ino thought.

~4 hours later~

Sakura sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall. Turning her attention back to the piece of paper on her desk she sighed again.

'I don't even know why I'm doing this,' she thought reading over the questions. "Who would you do it with if you could? The fuck?!" she hissed under her breath.

Turning slowly to not seem too suspicious she looked over her shoulder only to see Sasuke Uchiha looking right back at her. Turning back around, she shook her head. Writing his name on the paper she quickly finished and folded it up as the bell rang. Opening her bag she reached to slip the paper into the side pocket but missed as her book fell from her desk. Not noticing the paper on the floor she shouldered her bag and picked up her book then left.

~Lunch~

"Oh my kami! Where the hell is it?" Sakura groaned as she dumped everything out of her bag on the table. "What are you looking for?" Ino asked taking a bite of Sakura cookie.

Sighing heavily she tossed her things back in her bag. "TenTen thought it would be funny to make up a sex test and have me fill it out. I did but I don't know where it is… oh fuck! I hope I didn't drop it in English class and Sasuke picked it up." She whined pushing her tray away.

"Hey Sak what's wrong," an energetic voice asked from behind her. "Oh Naruto you wouldn't believe the bad luck I'm having. I dropped-"she fell silent as she turned and found Naruto, her brotherly figure, and Sasuke looking down at her.

"Well look at the time. I have a term paper I have to finish," she said and bolted.

"That's the second time today." Ino said as the two sat down. "So is everything ready for the surprise party?" Naruto asked Ino. "Yeah and she has no idea although the present she wants for her birthday is impossible to get."

"If she wants it we will get it for her no matter what it takes," Naruto proclaimed. Shaking her head Ino pulled out her phone and sent him a text message. Pulling out his phone he read the message and coughed violently. "Is she serious?" he asked disgustedly.

"Yep she said it this morning. Hey Sasuke even though you don't know her do you wanna come to Sakura's surprise party?" Shrugging he nodded.

~Physics Class~

Sakura sighed in defeat and slid into her seat at the back of the class. Turning she stared out the window. "So how did the term paper go?" a deep voice penetrated the silence. Turning to the owner of the voice a confused look made its way to her face and then she looked around. 'So he is talking to me.' "Paper? Oh umm yeah it was uh… it was great." She said then fell silent.

Turning she groaned as her phone started playing Linkin Park's 'What I've Done'. Answering she held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she tied her hair back up in a messy bun.

"Lee if you say 'happy birthday' one more time I'm going to jump through this phone and stuff my foot down your throat." Putting her phone down on the desk she put it on speaker phone so she could take off her sweater.

She didn't mind if Sasuke heard. They usually talk about music, art, and martial arts. "You know Ino told me what happened. Twice in one day that's a new record."

"When did you start listening to her gossip? We are not talking about this." She declared. "Stop being a chicken and tell him you wanna ride his fa-"she quickly threw her phone out the window. "Oops," she said nervously looking at him.

"Hey Sakura I have bad news. I can't go to concert Friday. My mom wants me to go shopping with her," TenTen shuddered as she walked into the room followed by a couple more people.

"That blows, now I'll have to go by myself." she frowned. Glancing over to the Uchiha, TenTen grinned. "Hey Sasuke you like 'Three Days Grace' right?" "Yeah," he said flatly. Pulling out the ticket from her bag TenTen gave it to him. "Now you have someone to go with. Oh by the way did you ever finish that paper I gave you?" The brunette asked taking her seat in front of her distraught friend.

"I did but I lost it. Sasuke we don't have to go together or even see each other there. TenTen is just being annoying and over protective," Sakura hissed. "Over protective I think not. The last time we were at a concert some guy grab her ass and she beat the shit out of him. I'm protecting the general public from you."

"He so deserved it," Sakura laughed. "Alright class let's begin," their teacher said as he entered the room.

~Gym~

"Did you hear Sasuke broke up with Karen? He caught her making out with one of the guys on his football team." Ino told her pink haired friend. "So why are you telling me? It's not like he'll start talking to me or like me. We've been in the same classes for almost my whole life. Leave sleeping dogs where they lay Ino-pig." With that she walked to the other side of the court for the dodge ball game.

'Do all of my friends know I like Sasuke,' she thought not fully paying attention to where she walked. As she walked into someone she lost her balance but strong arms steadied her.

"Decided not to run away I see," Sasuke said as he stood her upright. Laughing nervously she tugged on her shirt and took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Karin threw a ball aiming for her head. Catching it she launched it right back at the redhead hitting her right in the face, knocking her on her butt. Everyone laughed except Sasuke and Karin's followers.

"Guy-sensei do you see what she has done to my beautiful face?" she screeched. "Beautiful compared to what… a dogs butt?" Sakura scoffed. "Well Karin you tried to do the same thing to her. It's your own fault," he told her. As Sakura walked past Sasuke she grumbled to herself. "Fucking whorish she devil. That's what she gets for cheating."

As the game started Sakura took out her frustration on Karin's friends, taking them out one by one. After a while only she and Sasuke stood on one side and on the other were Naruto, Neji, and Kiba.

Sakura grinned maliciously. "Don't you fucking do it Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba backed up closer to the wall. "Oh whatever do you mean dear brother of mine?" she asked innocently as she held one ball in her hand and another sat at her feet. Cocking her arm back she let it fly towards Kiba who ducked and laughed until he was hit in the back of the head as the ball bounced off the wall.

Naruto held his sides as he laughed hysterically not noticing that he was the only one left as Sasuke got Neji out. Clearing her throat Sakura gained Naruto's attention. The blonde watched as his best friend and sister nodded to each other and let the balls fly. It happened so fast that Naruto was on his back confused.

"Good game," Sakura said shyly to Sasuke as she extending her hand. Looking down he took hold of her hand and shook it. Sakura thought it strange that he held her hand longer than he should have but then just blamed it on her imagination and went to go check on Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he pulled into a parking spot, his bestfriend had been talking nonstop since he got in the car about his sisters birthday.

"Dobe can you shut up already," he huffed. "Stop being such a grouch I'm sure Sakura won't mind you coming to her party." His blonde friend said as they exited the car.

"I never said I wanted to go plus I'm not entirely sure that's true idiot. Have you not noticed that every time I come around she says she has to do something then disappears."

Naruto laughed. "That's the longest sentence you've ever said and I thought the only girls you paid attention to is Karin and your mom? Look Teme you're being paranoid," he told his friend. "Oh there is Hinata-chan!" the blonde exclaimed and ran off.

Shaking his head Sasuke walked up the stairs and into the school. Strolling through the halls he received the occasional high fives and declarations of love. Being the school's hearthrob was stupid andthe title didn't go away like he'd hoped it would after three years. As he turned the corner he spotted her at her locker talking to her bestfriend Ino. He watched as she pulled something from her hair and watch her pink tresses cascade down her back.

As he got closer he heard her say his name and then turned around and bumped into him. Her books dropped to the floor and he looked at Ino then to Sakura. "Oh I'm sorry," she said quickly kneeling down to pick then up.

He spotted a green notebook with random band stickers on it and picked it up before she could grab it. She looked up and he watched as surprise and nervousness crossed her features. "You said my name," he told her. Standing she laughed nervously. "What? No I didn't I… said… see you later Ino." She said then turnedand quickly walked off forgetting about her notebook.

Turning Ino smiled at the raven haired male. "Oh hi Sasuke umm she's just really excited to get to class." "Right Ino," he said then walked off not realizing he still had Sakura's notebook.

~4 hours Later~

Sasuke sighed as their English teacher droned on about Hamlet and Shakepeare. His dark eye wondered over to Sakura, watching her bite her pencil as she stared at something on her desk in deep concentration.

No he didn't have a thing for her, she was just interesting to him. She didn't throw herself at him or try and get his attention. No she did the complete opposite, which got his attention. "The fuck?!" he heard her say and she slowly turned and met his gaze.

Turning back around, she shook her head wrote something down and folded it up as the bell rang. He watched her reach to slip the paper into the side pocket of her bag but missed as her book fell from her desk. Not noticing the paper on the floor next to his foot she picked up her book stuffed it in her bag and left.

He knew he shouldn't have opened it, but she was always acting so weird around him. As his eyes scanned over the paper his eyes dropped to the last question and he just stared at it. After a while he folded the paper back up and stuck it inside of her notebook that sat atop his desk.

~Lunch~

"Coach said that practice is going to be hell tomorrow! Can you believe that Teme?" Naruto exclaimed as they made their way through the line. Soon after he spotted Sakura who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown or something. They made their way over to Sakura's table. They watched her push her tray away.

"Hey Sak what's wrong," Naruto asked. "Oh Naruto you wouldn't believe the bad luck I'm having. I dropped-"she fell silent as she turned and saw Sasuke standing right beside Naruto looking down at her.

"Well look at the time. I have a term paper I have to finish," she said and bolted.

"That's the second time today." Ino said as Naruto and Sasuke took a seat. "So is everything ready for the surprise party?" Naruto asked Ino. "Yeah and she has no idea although the present she wants for her birthday is impossible to get."

"If she wants it we will get it for her no matter what it takes," Naruto proclaimed. Sasuke tuned the two out as his thought traveled to the paper. Did she really feel that way or was it just because of his looks? Wait why did he even care? He didn't he was with Karin.

"Yep she said it this morning. Hey Sasuke even though you don't know her do you wanna come to Sakura's surprise party?" Ino asked him grabbing his attention. Shrugging he nodded. 'No harm in going to a party,' he thought.

Standing he tossed his empty tray and left to find Karin. He had no clue of where she would be so he asked someone from her class. They told him to check the music room. 'Music room? Why is she there?' He asked hisself. Opening the door his eyes narrowed and his hands were balled into fists.

"So this is what you do whenever I can't find you," he said startling the two people in the empty room. "Sasuke it's not what you think!" Karin exclaimed. "You were just making out with this idiot who by the way is off the team," he said then turned to leave.

"We are done Karin." "But Sasuke-kun you don't mean that," she pleaded. "Dude you can't kick me off the team because I was making out with your girl," Hoshi said walking up to Sasuke angrily. Turning Sasuke punched him so hard he crumpled to the floor unconcious.

~Gym~

Sasuke just wanted for the day to end. Now that he was single the girls came onto him in waves and he wanted to murder someone at the moment. He didn't notice Sakura walking his way until she bumped into him. Reaching out his arms were around her in second to steady her.

"Decided not to run away I see," he said as he stood her upright. Laughing nervously she tugged on her shirt and took a step back. His eyes never left her face and he watch as she swifty turned and caught a ball. Sasuke turned to see Karin staring them down and figured she threw the turned back to Sakura and watch as she launched it right back at the redhead hitting her right in the face, knocking her on her butt. Everyone laughed except Sasuke and Karin's followers, although he did find it amusing.

"Guy-sensei do you see what she has done to my beautiful face?" she screeched. "Beautiful compared to what… a dogs butt?" Sakura scoffed. "Well Karin you tried to do the same thing to her. It's your own fault," he told her. As Sakura walked past Sasuke he heard her mumble to herself. "Fucking whorish she devil. That's what she gets for cheating."

Soon the game started and Sasuke watch as Karin's followers walked off the court one by one. After a while only him and Sakura stood on one side while Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were on the other.

"Don't you fucking do it Sakura!" Naruto yelled at Sakura as he and Kiba backed up closer to the wall. "Oh whatever do you mean dear brother of mine?" Sakura asked innocently from beside Sasuke. Throwing the Sasuke got Neji out hitting him in the leg, then he watched as she Cocked her arm back she let the ball fly towards Kiba who ducked but was hit in the back of the head as the ball bounced off the wall.

Naruto held his sides as he laughed. Clearing her throat Sakura gained Naruto's attentionhe watched as Sakura turned to Sasuke, nodded to each other and let the balls fly. Soon Naruto was on his back and the game was over.

"Good game," Sakura as she extending her to hand him smiling brightly. Looking down he took hold of her hand and shook it. He noted her hand was soft and warm. Also how it fit perfectly with his. Coming to his senses he let it go and watched her go check on the dobe. He didn't know how or when it happened but he realized that he Sasuke Uchiha liked Sakura Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

"You could have went easy on us Sakura. I see why you can't get a boyfriend. You're too rough." Naruto said.

"Whatever you're just mad me and Sasuke kicked your ass. It's ok though. I won't hold it against you... for long. And not that it's any of your business that's not why I don't have a boyfriend idiot." Sakura said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh right you only have eyes for Sasuke-teme," he laughed.

Turning to her other blonde haired friend Sakura glared her down. "You told him?" She all but screamed.

"It slipped out," was all she said.

"No it didn't but we will not speak of this again and we will tell no one or you two will die," Sakura said happily.

"I don't even remember what we were talking about," Ino said.

"So are you still up for movie night guys?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her things from her locker.

"Yeah but tell me again why we couldn't have a party forehead. I mean it's your birthday for crying out loud." Ino said as she leaned against the lockers.

"Because I said so."

"Well Sakura-chan it's your birthday so whatever you want goes." Naruto declared.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called out to her. Turning she smile nervously at him. Ino quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him away to give the two some privacy.

"Umm hi Sasuke." closing her locker she turned to him. "Oh you found my folder! I was going crazy looking for it. She heaved a sigh as he handed her the folder.

"What was that earlier with you and Karin?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"You threw the ball so hard you broke her nose. Then you said that's what she gets for cheating. It sounded like you did it because of me," he said.

Sakura laughed. "What? No I didn't. Karin was a complete bitch to everyone other than you and she very much deserved what I did to her. You make it sound like I like you Sasuke. That's impossible seeing as I barely know anything about you." Boy was she lying.

"That hasn't stopped anyone before," he nonchalantly.

"Look I have to go," she said then ran off.

"So what did you two talk about?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Calm down Ino I only thanked him for my folder and that was it."

"Hey lets hit the arcade before we go to do movie night," Naruto suggested.

"Sure."

~Two Hours Later~

"You're just mad I kicked your ass Naruto," Sakura said as she unlocked her front door. Pushing it open she walked inside. "Why is it so dark in here? Mom! Dad!" She yelled confused.

Seconds later the lights came on and voices yelled happy birthday. To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. Turning to her two friends Sakura's eyes watered.

"I hate you guys," she said hugging them. As the night progressed on Sakura made her way through the house talking to everyone who came.

"Hey Sakura, me and Naruto's gift to you is outside by the pool." Ino said grinning from ear to ear.

"Should I be scared?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head and laughed.

Opening the sliding door she stepped outside and closed it behind her.

"Weird place to leave a gift, but then again so are they," she said to herself. When Sakura flipped the switch for the backyard lights she was left completely speechless.

"Happy Birthday Sakura."

"What are you doing here I though parties weren't your 'thing' Sasuke."

Standing he made his way over to her. "They aren't but recently I've come to a conclusion that you are my 'thing' Sakura." He said.

"W-what?"

Shaking his head he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him. Looking into her emerald green eyes he kissed her. Boy was she surprised.

When he pulled away and let her go he looked at her now red face.

She opened and closed her mouth then stared at him. "How in the world did Ino and Naruto get you to agree to play a joke on me. I mean it was well played. Who knew you were a good actor." She watched as he now glared at her.

Picking her up her tossed her into the pool.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled as she surfaced.

Walking over he squatted in front of her. "No. I'm serious. I like you Sakura."

"But... why?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "You're different. You're smart and funny and you don't cling to me or chase after me. You don't take crap from anybody."

"I umm well I like you too. That's why I always disappeared whenever you were around. I didn't want you to know and think I was like them."

"You been doing that for three years now Sakura. You mean to tell me that you had feelings for me since we got here?" She nodded but said nothing else. Pulling her out the pool he sat her on her feet.

He kissed her again and this time she responded. When they needed to breathe they pulled apart but only slightly.

"Oh by the way Sakura I'd choose to do it with you too." he told her.

"Oh my god Sasuke you had it the entire time!" She yelled and pushed him into the pool then jumped in to drown him. The two hadn't even noticed the audience they had.

"They're crazy," Naruto said making his way back to the food table.

"Yep," was all Ino said then followed suit.


End file.
